Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw (ヒロイック警隊救助者andヒーロー戦隊救急足 Hiroikku Sentai Kyūjo-sha and Hīrō Sentai Kyūkyū PAW) is the 8th entry in the Dream Sentai franchise. The series follows an emergency rescue motif. This Team is made up by Me. DO NOT DELETE. You can't Change any thing. Only Mistakes, adding stuff, Photos, Notes and Etc. Production to be added Plot Season 1= :"A great evil rest inside of unknown source of energy, that was locked up for years in another dimension, years someone has found the source in mine, but when he pick up the source the energy turn him into the darkest of all villains he has conquered the dimension and is going to conquer all the dimensions, a group of heroes stand in his way, They are Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw! ―Narrator (Season 1) |-| Season 2= :"An evil that rested for Hundreds of years after been sealed away by an unknown warrior, years later the seal has been broken and they escaped, setting there target they start an attack, but they are so unlucky that some heroes are in Japan as the Rescuers and PAW are visiting. ―Narrator (Season 2) |-| Season 3= :The space romans has conquered planets and they are now after earth with forces never seen before by any Sentai, Rider, Metal and Ultra. They now relay on the new fan made Tokusatsu to save earth now! Heroic Sentai Rescuers, Hero Sentai Rescue Paw, Kamen Rider Watch and Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 ―Narrator (Season 3) |-| Season 4= :Stink Bug the dark spirit that escape the Rescuers and Paw and hid for a while, when they meet new Heroes when they were not looking he then posses one of the new heroes and use host's power against the Rescuers and Paw, with his new powers he has he is going to destroy The Rescuers and Paw, can the Rescuers and PAW return Volt back to good? ―Narrator (Season 4) Characters Main Rescuers Rescuers and Paw Future Rescuers Previous Rescuers Flying Squad Mission Mode Rangers Other Rescuers Temporary Rescuers The Altered Line :Main Article Rescuers (2028 Manga Team) :Main Article Rescuers (2018 Manga Team) :Main Article Rescuers (2003 Manga Team) Main Paw Rescuers and Paw Future Paw Previous Paw Air Patrol Mission Paw Other Paw Temporary Paw The Altered Line :Main Article Rescue Paw (2028 Manga Team) :Main Article Rescue Paw (2018 Manga Team) :Main Article Rescue Paw (2003 Manga Team) Neon Rangers Neon Squad Neon Paw Neon Squad Shadows Shadow Paw Legends Goranger J.A.K.Q. Battle Fever J Denjiman Sun Valcan Goggle V Dyanman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGo V Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricaneger Abaranger Dekaranger S.P.D. Fire Squad Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryuger Future Kyoryugers ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger Lupinranger Patoranger Other Heroes Beet and Stag Buster PAW Patrol PJ Masks Earthbound Sentai Mother 3 Cyborg 15 New Pups Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger? VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger? Space and Time Emergency Response Paw Dekaranger TimePaw Rangers Emergency Response Police Dekaranger Allies *Ross *Philip *Super Sentai 199http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sentai_199Super Sentaihttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Sentai_Team *Allhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/All_RidersKamen Ridershttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Riders *Space Sheriffshttp://metalheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Sheriffs *All Dream Sentai *Treasure Hunter Brigade *Mr. Green *Velma Dixie *Howard Dixie *Alexzander Josh *Rusty the Dalek (mentioned) *CPU Sentai Digitalers *Hana Sentai Niwashi *GLaDOS (as PotatOS) *Unikitty (The Lego Movie anyone?) *Police Squad Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 Space Sheriff X Robo-Fighter Paw Kamen Rider Extra Kamen Rider Watch Civilians *Daivd Tennant (mentioned) *Matt Smith (Cameo) *Peter Capaldi *Tom Baker (Cameo) *Peter Davison (Cameo) *Christopher Eccleston (Cameo) *Paul Mcgann (Cameo) *Sylvester McCoy (mentioned) *Colin Baker (Cameo) *Jodie Whittaker (Flashback) *Mr. Saturnhttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Saturn (Game World Only) *Flinthttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Flint (Game World Only) *Hinawahttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Hinawa (Game World Only) *Lucashttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas (Game World Only) *Claushttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Claus (Game World Only) Villains Dark Side (Season 1) Main Article: Category:Dark Side *Leader **Dark lord *Generals **Kaven **Regon **Beast GaoRed **Shadow Master **Fire Eye **Serpent Sam *Grunts **Dark Spirits *Daleks (mentioned) **Cybermen (mentioned) ***Zygons (mentioned) The Demon Masters (Season 2) Main Article: Category:The Demon Masters *Leader **Grand Demon King Warrior *Generals **Demon Crusher * Grunts **Demon Warriors Space Romans (Season 3) Main Article: Space Romans *Leaders **Great Space Roman King Strike I **Great Space Roman King Strike II **Great Space Roman King Strike III *Grunts **Space Romans Miniforce (Season 4) Main Article: Category:Miniforce *Leader **The Stink Bug **Volt (Turn Good) *Generals **Sammy (Turn Good) **Lucy (Turn Good) **Max (Turn Good) **Ray (Turn Good) *Grunts **Zero Bots Other Villains *Basco ta Jolokia *Gangler Monsterhttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Lupinranger_VS_Patranger#Villains *Engine Banki *Zodomas *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet *Megabeast Hunter Bangray *Gokdos Gill *Enter *Escape *Regaeru *Don Armage Kamen Rider Extra *Shockerhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Shocker Kamen Rider Watch Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 Cyborg 15 Evil Rangers Fake Rescuers and Paw Roman Sentai Romanger Ranger Card Clones Kazugers Sokudoman Elementals Shefuman Tan'igers Jukengers Niwashi Rescuers and Paw Sixth Rangers Extra Rangers/Heroes Places New Adventure Bay *New Adventure Bay City *Levi's Flower Shop *Levi's Bazaar (Hidden) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Game World) *Rescue HQ *Katie's Pet Salon *Alex's Preschool *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars *New Adventure Airline *Hurricane Labs *Carlos' Jungle Wears *Logan's Smooth Tools *New Adventure Police *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant *New Adventure Stadium Neon City *Neon City's Hotel *Neon Restaurant *Dance Studios *Neon Ice Rink Dark World *New Adventure Bay (Dark World) *New Adventure Bay City (Dark World) *Levi's Flower Shop (Dark World) *Levi's Bazaar (Dark World) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Dark Game World) *Rescue HQ (Dark World) *Katie's Pet Salon (Dark World) *Alex's Preschool (Dark World) *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars (Dark World) *New Adventure Airline (Dark World) *Hurricane Labs (Dark World) *Carlos' Jungle Wears (Dark World) *Logan's Smooth Tools (Dark World) *New Adventure Police (Dark World) *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel (Dark World) *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant (Dark World) *New Adventure Stadium (Dark World) The Lost Ancient Ruins *The Ancient Lost Rescue HQ *The Hidden Stadium *Hot Spring (2) *Saturn Valleyhttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Saturn_Valley_(Mother_3) (Wait...What?) Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Rescuers and Paw) Transformation Devices *Transformation Flip-Device Rescue Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Device Silver Rescue Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Transformation Code-Device Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Air Force Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mission Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Knight Changer◆ *Princess Changer◆ *Robo Changer◆ *Neon Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dark Flip-Device Silver Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Shadow Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dark Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Cards (stored in RCC, transported to Rescue Buckle)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Soul *Rescue Badge ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Rescue Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Gun◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Spear/Rescue Sword◆ *Rescue Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paw Spear/Robo Sword◆ *Neon Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Axe◆ *Neon Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Paw Blades◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Paw Buster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Paw Bow◆ *Shadow Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shadow Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shadow Gun◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Spear/Shadow Sword◆ *Movie Weapons **Princess Lance◆ **Knight Excalibur◆ **Knight Shield◆ *Special Rescuers Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Buster◆ **Rescue Scuba Jets/Torpedoes (Only in water)◆ **Rescue Shovel◆ **Rescue Repair Kit◆ **Rescue Shooter◆ **Rescue Jets◆ **Rescue Grapple/Ice Pick◆ **Rescue Cables/Multi Tool◆ *Special Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Buster◆ **Paw Scuba Jets/Torpedoes (Only in water)◆ **Paw Shovel◆ **Paw Repair Kit◆ **Paw Shooter◆ **Paw Jets◆ **Paw Grapple/Ice Pick◆ **Paw Cables/Multi Tool◆ Team Cannons *Rescue Bazooka ◆◆◆◆◆ *Paw Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dream Sentai Bazooka (Movie Only)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo-Dog Buster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Tri-Bazooka ◆◆◆ *Tri-Paw Cannon ◆◆◆ Vehicles Rescuers Vehicles *Flame Cruiser-1 ◆ (Gift From Ryder) *Rescue Cycles ◆◆◆◆◆ *Bessiehttps://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Bessie ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue White (Motorcycle; animation test Only) ◆ *Rīdā-01 ◆ *Snow Cycle ◆ *Jungle Machine ◆ Paw Vehicles *Kasai-03 ◆ *Mizu-07 ◆ *Kensetsu-06 ◆ *Risaikuru/ekorojī-05 ◆ *Keisatsu-02 ◆ *Tengoku-04 ◆ *Kōri-09 ◆ *Kyaria-10 ➲ *Janguru-11 ◆ Mecha Rescue and Paw Machine System Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ auxiliary mecha ✶ team-piloted mecha, ★ Greater Powers, ● partner-piloted mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha, ➲ Carrier Mecha, ▼ battle mecha. *Ultimate RescuePAW-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖ **Unnamed Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Unnamed Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Unnamed Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Unnamed Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Keisatsu Truck ❖ **Tengoku Copter ❖ *Engine RescueKing ◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆●◆● **Engine Marshall ◆● **Engine Zuma ◆● **Engine Rubble ◆● **Engine Rocky ◆● **Engine Chase ◆● **Engine Skye ◆● **Engine Mashīn Doggu ◆● **Engine Everest ◆● **Engine Tracker ◆● *RescueKing ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶●❖◆◆◆●❖●●●❖ **Grand Power Heroic-SafetyOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★ *Sky Patroller ✶ *Heroic PatrolOh ◆◆❖ **Patrol RescueOh ◆◆◆★ ***Heroic Gattai RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Patrol Gattai PatOh ◆/➲ ***The Rescue Tardis ● **Silver Mech Suit ▼ *Hero PatrolOh ◆◆❖ **Patrol PawOh ◆◆◆ ***Hero Gattai PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Red Fire Truck ◆ ****Blue Police Car ◆ ****Green Recycling Truck ◆ ****Yellow Bulldozer ◆ ****Pink Helicopter ◆ ***Robo Gattai RobOh ◆ *Mission 5 ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mission Rescue Rover ◆ **Mission Three-wheeler ◆ **Mission Repair Kart ◆ **Mission Mini-miner ◆ **Mission Sky cycle ◆ **Mission Cruiser ❖ **Mission Hydro Ski (Aux) ◆ *Combination Rescue Badge ◇,◇,◇,◇,◇,◇ & ◇ **Silver Combination Badge ◇ *Engine Machalcon ★ *Keisatsu-1 ❖●●● **Keisatsu Truck ❖ **Keisatsu Cycle-1 ● **Keisatsu Cycle-2 ● **Keisatsu Helicopter ● *Tengoku-2 ❖● **Tengoku Copter ❖ **Mini Copter ● *Rescue Robo-Boy ◇ **Paw Gouraijin ◆◆ ***Paw Beetle ◆ ***Paw Stag ◆ *Rescue S.P.D. Tech-Oh ◆●● **Rescue Patrol Cruiser/Rescue Robo-Warrior ◆ **Lunar Gattai Space Patrol Delta ● **Rescuers and Paw Jet ● *Sea Gattai Sea Patrol-Oh ● Swapped Combinations (Rescuers) *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Police) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Build) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Recycle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Flight) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Sea/Ocean/Lupin) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Orange Hovercraft ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Frost/Ice/Snow) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Snowmobile ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh (Forest/Jungle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Jungle Cruiser ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ Swapped Combinations (Paw) *Safety Gattai PawOh (Police) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Red Fire Truck ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Build) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Red Fire Truck ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Recycle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Red Fire Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Flight) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Red Fire Truck ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Sea/Ocean/Lupin) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Orange Hovercraft ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Frost/Ice/Snow) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Cyan Snowmobile ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ *Safety Gattai PawOh (Forest/Jungle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Dark Green Jungle Cruiser ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ Alternate Combinations *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆● *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Rescue DrillOh ◆◆❖ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Hovercraft ◆ **RescueJin ❖ *Forest Gattai FrostOh ◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Frost RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Forest RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Hero Gattai PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Hero Gattai PawOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆● *Hero Gattai Super PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Hero Gattai Super PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ **Paw DrillOh ◆◆❖ ***Green Recycling Truck ◆ ***Orange Hovercraft ◆ ***RescueJin ❖ *(Note: All Mechs Can be used by both Rescuers and Paw) **Firefighter Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Hover Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Hovercraft ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Bulldozer Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Police Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Police Car ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Rescue Recycling Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Pilot Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Snow Mech ◆ ***Rescue Snowmobile ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Jungle Mech ◆◆ ***Rescue Jungle Cruiser ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Unnamed Combination ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶●❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆● *RescueKennect-O ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Zen-O ◆◆◆◆ ***Paw Den-O ◆◆❖ ****Green Recycling Truck ◆ ****Jungle Cruiser ◆ ****Den-O Ressha ❖http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Den-O_Ressha *Rescue Paw-Oh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Fire Truck ◆ **Rescue Hovercraft ◆ **Rescue Bulldozer ◆ **Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ **Rescue Police Car ◆ **Rescue Helicopter ◆ **Ground Patroller ◆ **Rescue Snowmobile ◆ **Rescue Jungle Cruiser ◆ **Red Fire Truck ◆ **Orange Hovercraft ◆ **Yellow Bulldozer ◆ **Green Recycling Truck ◆ **Blue Police Car ◆ **Pink Helicopter ◆ **Robo-Patroller ◆ **Frost Snowmobile ◆ **Jungle Cruiser ◆ ***Rescue Paw-Oh X ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ****Ground Patroller ◆ ****Red Fire Truck ◆ ****Yellow Bulldozer ◆ ****Green Recycling Truck ◆ ****Blue Police Car ◆ ****Pink Helicopter ◆ ****Robo-Patroller ◆ ****Trans-Car Blue ◆ ****Trans-Car Red ◆ ****Trans-Car Yellow ◆ ****Trans-Car Pink ◆ ***Go Rescue Paw-Oh X ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Rescue Hovercraft ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ****Rescue Snowmobile ◆ ****Rescue Jungle Cruiser ◆ ****Ground Patroller ◆ ****Red Fire Truck ◆ ****Orange Hovercraft ◆ ****Yellow Bulldozer ◆ ****Green Recycling Truck ◆ ****Blue Police Car ◆ ****Pink Helicopter ◆ ****Frost Snowmobile ◆ ****Jungle Cruiser ◆ ****Robo-Patroller ◆ ****Trans-Car Blue ◆ ****Trans-Car Red ◆ ****Trans-Car Yellow ◆ ****Trans-Car Pink ◆ Greater Powers *MagiDragon ★ *Dekamachine Patstriker ★ *GaoLion ★ *Variblune ★ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ★ *Engine Machalcon ★ *CB-01 ★ *GokaiGalleon ★ *Zyudenryu Gabutyra ★ *Red Ressha ★ *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo ★ *Combination Nin Shuriken ★ *Cube Eagle ★ *Cube Shark ★ *Cube Lion ★ *Cube Elephant ★ *Cube Tiger ★ *Cube Gorilla ★ *Cube Crocodile ★ *Cube Wolf ★ *Cube Rhinos ★ *Cube Kirin ★ *Cube Mogura ★ *Cube Kuma ★ *Cube Komori ★ *Cerberus Voyager ★ *Hebitsukai Voyager ★ *Oushi Voyager ★ *Chameleon Voyager ★ *Kajiki Voyager ★ *Red Dial Fighter ★ *Trigger Machine 1gou ★ *GoodStriker ★ *Alternate Combination-Magi RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Deka RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gao RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Shinken RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Goren RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Hurricane RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Go-On RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gokai RescueOh ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Go-RescueOh ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Rescuryuzin ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Cho ToQ-RescueGo ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Ha-Oh Rescue Dai-Oh ★◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-ZyuohHero ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Hero ★★★★★★★★★★★★★◇ *Alternate Combination-Kyutama HeroGo ★★★★★◇ *Alternate Combination-Kaitou RescueKaiser ★◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Keisatsu SafetyKaiser ★◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Heroic Safety RescueKaiser ◆◆◆★ or ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Magi PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Deka PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gao PawOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Shinken PawOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Goren PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Hurricane PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Go-On PawOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gokai PawOh ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Go-PawOh ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Pawzyuzin ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Cho ToQ-PawGo ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Ha-Oh Paw Dai-Oh ★◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-ZyuohPaw King ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Paw ★★★★★★★★★★★★★◇ *Alternate Combination-Kyutama PawGo ★★★★★◇ Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes Season 1 # Ep. 1: A new adventure begins! # Stage 2: Making Magic with Magirangers # Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear # Ep. 4: Disabled # Quest 05: Call of the Red Ranger # Lesson 6: Unbreakable Gekirangers # GP 7: BOOM, BOOM, BANG, BANG, Go-ongers! # Ep. 8: Aura Mask! # Act 9: A true swordsman # Epic 10: Tensou! # Ep. 11: Champions Zyuohgers # Ep. 12: Switched Bodies Pt. 1 # Ep. 13: Switched Bodies Pt. 2 # Space. 14: Heroes of the Stars # Ep. 15: Doctor Who Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Doctor Who Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Dance till dawn # Ep. 18: The Great Power of Oh # Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams # Ep. 20: Is it the end? Pt. 1 # Ep. 21: Is it the end? Pt. 2 # Ep. 22: Is it the end? Pt. 3 # Ep. 23: Is it the end? Pt. 4 # Ep. 24: Is it the end? Pt. 5 # Ep. 25: Is it the end? Pt. 6 # Ep. 26: A new Threat Rises Season 2 # Mission 1: The return of Enter and Escape # Ep. 2: The five assembled! Gorenger! # Ep. 3: Forever Red # Ep. 4: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 1 # Ep. 5: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 2 # Ep. 6: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 3 # Ep. 7: Ninjas!!! # Task. 8: Treasure Hunters # Ep. 9: Year of the Blue Rangers # Ep. 10: Robot pt. 1 # Ep. 11: Robot pt. 2 # Ep. 12: Twin Dilemma # Ep. 13: Power Swap # Ep. 14: Red Legend # Ep. 15: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 3 # Ep. 18: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 4 # Ep. 19: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 5 # Ep. 20: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 6 # Ep. 21: Is it the end again? pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Is it the end again? pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Is it the end again? pt. 3 # Ep. 24: Is it the end again? pt. 4 # Ep. 25: Is it the end again? pt. 5 # Ep. 26: A New Saga Begins Season 3 # Ep. 1: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 2: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 3: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3 # Ep. 4: Taking to the sky! # Ep. 5: Rescuers and Paw X? # Ep. 6: Kamen Rider! # Ep. 7: A Tribute To Miniforce # Station 8: The ToQger Have Arrived At There Destination # Brave 9: Kyoryugers Return # Episode. 10: Special Police Dekarangers # Case File 11: Time Travel # Ep. 12: Digital Game # Chapter 13: Lights of Ginga # Ep. 14: 9 Rangers but only 4 Cards # Ep. 15: Super Punch! # Ep. 16: Flash Power! # Ep. 17: Abare Mode = Dino Guts # Ep. 18: Fighting with Gymnastics # Ep. 19: Solar Team # Ep. 20: Bio particles # Ep. 21: Completing a Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Completing a Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Evil Miniforce?! Season 4 # Ep. 1: Endless Loop # Ep. 2: Road Safety # Ep. 3: Power of legendary beasts # Ep. 4: Dairanger! # Ep. 5: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Fiveman! # Ep. 6: Friends, why have you? # Ep. 7: Going at High Speed # Ep. 8: The Ancient Zyurangers # Number 9: Phantom Thieves Vs. Tactical Units # Ep. 10: The Storm That's Never Stops # Ep. 11: An Impossible Choice # Ep. 12: The True Last Stand # Ep. 13: The Final? Pt. 1 # Ep. 14: The Final? Pt. 2 # Ep. Final: The Final! Pt. 3 # Extra: CPU Sentai 'Movies' # Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw # Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie # The Lost Dimension # Neon Rangers Appear! # Super Sentai VS. Miniforce # A Lovely Christmas # Rise of Rescue White # Rescuers and Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER # The Eighth Dream Sentai VS. The Ninth Dream Sentai Specials # An April Fool's Prank That Gone To Far # A Halloween Special # Heroic Sentai Rescuers VS. Hero Sentai Rescue Paw # All Green! # Heroic Sentai Rescuers feat. Hero Sentai Rescue Paw ~Another Rescue Yellow~ Minisodes # Ep. 1: Time, Time Again # Ep. 2: Gosei Pup # Ep. 3: Pup Shine # Ep. 4: Episode Names # Ep. 5: Shiba # Ep. 6: Rescue S.W.A.T. # Ep. 7: Dream VS. Super: Which is better? # Ep. 8: Secret Power Of Sentai # Ep. 9: Power of 3 # Ep. 10: Girl Power! Rescuers and Paw After The Final # Ep. 1: New Recruits # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? The 10 Dream Sentai Encyclopedia Outtakes # Ep. 1: Open Sesame Oil! (and Tofu!) # Ep. 2: Zoom! Boing! Ding! # Ep. 3: Monkey's Love Song # Ep. 4: Fall of the Pig King Main cast *Levi Seventeen: Tardis17 *Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon: Lemon Incorporated *Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor: Jacob Ewaniuk *Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie: Abriella Bierer *Alex Porter: Christian Distefano *Kate "Sarah" Smith: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Android Levi: Tardis17 *Marshall: Drew Davis *Zuma: Carter Thorne *Rubble: Devan Cohen *Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye: Kallan Holley *Robo Dog and other models: I don't know. *Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker: David Lopez *Marsha: N/A *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Hunter Ester: Drew Davis *Blake Ester: Justin Kelley *Tony: N/A *Dark: Tardis17 *Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Dark Logan: Lemon Incorporated *Dark Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Dark Connor: Jacob Ewaniuk *Dark Amaya: Addison Holley *Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Dark Katie: Abriella Bierer *Dark Alex: Christian Distefano *Void: Drew Davis *Dark Zuma: Carter Thorne *Dark Rubble: Devan Cohen *Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Dark Chase: Justin Kelley *Dark Skye: Kallan Holley *Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Gosei Pup: Yousuke Itou *Captain Green: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *C.H.I.P.: N/A *Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0: Daryl Joseph Reader/DazzReviews/Dazzletsplayshttps://www.youtube.com/user/DazzLetsPlays Guest stars *Captain Marvelous: Ryota Ozawa *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger: Naoya Makoto *AkaRed (Voice): Tōru Furuya *Hikaru (Gingaman): Nobuaki Takahashi *Kai Ozu: Atsushi Hashimoto *Spell Voice: Tesshō Genda *Banban "Ban" Akaza: Ryuuji Sainei *Joe Gibken: Yuki Yamada *Luka Millfy: Mao Ichimichi *Don "Doc" Dogoier: Kazuki Shimizu *Ahim de Famille: Yui Koike *Gai Ikari: Junya Ikeda *Kakeru Shishi: Noboru Kaneko *Gaku Washio: Kei Horie *Kai Samezu: Takeru Shibaki *Sotaro Ushigome: Kazuyoshi Sakai *Sae Taiga: Mio Takeuchi *Tsukumaro Ogami: Tetsuji Tamayama *Jan Kandou: Hiroki Suzuki *Ran Uzaki: Mina Fukui *Retsu Fukami: Manpei Takagi *Gou Fukami: Riki Miura *Ken Hisatsu: Sotaro *Speedor: Daisuke Namikawa *Bus-on: Hisao Egawa *Bearrv: Miki Inoue *Birca: Sōichirō Hoshi *Gunpherd: Kenji Hamada *Carrigator: Kyousei Tsukui *Toripter: Shizuka Ishikawa *Takeru: Ryousuke Kaizu *Kenta: Kouichi Kusakari *Akira: Issei Hirota *Haruka: Yuki Nagata *Momoko: Kanako Maeda *Kaoru Shiba: Runa Natsui *Magis: Yousuke Itou *Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao *Sela: Miki Yanagi *Leo (Zyuohger): Shouhei Nanba *Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe *Amu: Haruka Tateishi *Lucky: Takumi Kizu *Kotaro Sakuma: Shota Taguchi *Peter Capaldi: Himself *The Thirteenth Doctor: Jodie Whittaker *Shirou Akebono: Kenji Ohba *Goro Hoshino : Masaru Shishido *Shouhei Yokkaichi: Kunio Masaoka *Yuji Mita: Masashi Goda *Ayumi Aso : Juri Nijou *Momo Maruo: Tamao Sato *Matoi Tatsumi: Ryūichirō Nishioka *Nagare Tatsumi: Kenji Taniguchi *Shou Tatsumi: Atsushi Harada *Daimon Tatsumi: Kenji Shibata *Matsuri Tatsumi: Kayoko Shibata *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada Songs Opening theme *"Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw (Song)" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ending theme *"A Rescue Ending" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *"Dai Silver Hero" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Heroic Heroes, Rescuers" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: *"Rescue Paw, Stylish Dogs" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Anniversary Song *"Super Sentai and Dream Sentai Hero Getter" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Super Sentai VS. Miniforce 99-Lives *"99-Lives" **Lyrics: 99-Lives **Composition: 99-Lives **Artist: 99-Lives **99-Lives Soundtracks Trivia *The Rescuers and Paw are the first non-anniversary team to use Others Powers. *The Next Dream Sentai is the Sequel to this one. *This Series will not continue in Dream Sentai Fully Digital, due to being CANCELLED. *There are some unused designs for the Characters: #The Rescuers: The Rescuers' Designs are base on Rescue Teams, the mission suits are base on spieshttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Go-Busters and use leather instead of the Regular material while the air suits are base on Pilotshttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Jetman. However there are Two suits that are never used, these suits didn't make the cut and its the same for the Paw. They are based on Scuba divers and there Super mode is based on Kaizokuhttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Gokaiger. #The Shadows: The Shadows where intended to scarfs but only Dark has scarf, the same goes to the Shadow Paw. #The Sixth Ranger: Ryder design was just a reuse from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescuehttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Lightspeed_Rescue before he got his currant design. *If you exclude Rescue Orange, Silver, Cyan and Forest from the main team as well as the other team you get Gorenger. See Also References Category:Dream Sentai Teams Category:Tardis17